Joey-Caitlin Relationship
Joey Jeremiah and Caitlin Ryan had an on and off relationship in Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi High, and Degrassi: The Next Generation. The relationship between Joey and Caitlin is known as Jaitlin (J'oey/C'aitlin). Relationship History Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High During The Big Dance, Joey wanted to dance with Stephanie Kaye, but she insisted on dancing with Derek Wheeler. Joey is later seen dancing with Caitlin. During Pass Tense, Wheels, and Snake were explaining to Joey that grade 8 will become easier for Joey, since he has to go through with it for the second time. Caitlin walks by Joey, Snake, and Wheels and says hello to Joey. Joey says hello back, and starts "checking her out." He then tells Snake and Wheels that Caitlin starts to look more attractive knowing that she will be in his class the following year. In Can't Live With 'Em (1) Joey asks Snake and Wheels for their opinion on Caitlin, and Snake tells him that she's not his type. During Can't Live With 'Em (2) after Joey gets beaten up by Wheels, Caitlin asks him if he's alright. In A Big Girl Now, Caitlin walks by Joey and Wheels and says hello to them (one at a time). Joey brags to Wheels that Caitlin is into him. During Loves Me, Loves Me Not Caitlin approaches Joey and Archie when they are selling demo tapes for The Zit Remedy she says hi to Joey and pays for a tape, Joey tells her that she has great taste in music, they are then smiling at each other as she leaves. When Mr. Raditch gives Joey and Caitlin's class an assignment on critical thinking. Joey asks Caitlin to work with him on the assignment and Caitlin agrees to do so. When Joey and Caitlin exit the theater to view the movie seen for their assignment, Joey said he liked the movie and Caitlin said she didn't like it. Joey thought he was stupid for thinking that he liked it, but Caitlin told him that he wasn't stupid and that there was many different kinds of "smart." Caitlin tells him that he's good with people and that she's good with books. Caitlin tells Joey that she had to go home, and Joey offers to walk her. As they reached Caitlin's house, Joey asks her if she's attending the school dance, and Caitlin says she is going. Joey tells her that he'd dance with her. They then agree to do their assignment the next day during lunchtime, and say bye to each other. Caitlin then starts listening to the tape Joey sold her as he leaves. As Joey and Caitlin were working on their assignment, Joey told Caitlin that if they use her opinions, they'll get a good mark, but Caitlin decided to use both their opinions since she liked the movie, and Joey didn't. They are later seen presenting their assignment. Joey becomes happy when he got an "A" on his assignment. Joey tells Caitlin that she's perfect, and that he's is having trouble with math and asks Caitlin to help her. Caitlin agrees to do so, and he leaves leaving her smiling. During the dance, Caitlin meets up with Joey all dressed up hoping that he would like her, but she becomes upset when he was asking her if she has seen Liz O'Rourke, he then leaves to meet up with Liz, leaving Caitlin depressed. Caitlin was seen walking to school when Joey catches up to her. He asks her if she liked the dance, and she said she wasn't having a good time, and that she left early. Joey asks Caitlin to help him with math and she turns him down. Joey becomes upset because he thought Caitlin liked her. In Twenty Bucks 'Joey made a bet with B.L.T. about getting a date (prize is $20.00), so he decided to ask out Caitlin. Caitlin finds out and gets upset, she later forgives him, and they start dating. Throughout Degrassi Junior High Joey and Caitlin have developed a sturdy relationship. Their relationship started to drift apart when Caitlin met Claude Tanner. During Degrassi High, Caitlin starts to blow off Joey to spend time with Claude. In 'Everybody Wants Something 'Caitlin decides to break up with Joey and starts to date Claude. In 'Showtime (2), 'after Claude's death, Caitlin seems to feel like Claude is haunting her. She tells Joey later in that episode on how Claude said he loved her, and Joey replied that he wanted to hurt her. Near the end of the episode they rekindle. And start dating again in 'One Last Dance. In School's Out! 'Joey bought a ring for Caitlin, and Caitlin accepts it, but not as an engagement ring. They learned that they have different schedules and they were worried they hardly had anytime to spend with each other, but they decided to try to work it out. While Caitlin is working Joey starts to date and have sex with Tessa Campanelli. Near the end of the movie, Caitlin finds out about Joey "fucking" Tessa, and breaks up with him. At Alexa and Simon's wedding she forgives him and they become friends. Degrassi:The Next Generation Joey and Caitlin continues their friendship in the first three seasons of Degrassi: The Next Generation. In 'Holiday (1), Caitlin starts to re-develop feelings for Joey, although he's dating Sydney. She tries to get those feelings out of her head, but she instead kisses Joey later in the episode. In Holiday (2),' 'Spike advises Caitlin to write a letter about her feelings for Joey. Caitlin takes her advice and wrote a letter revealing her feelings. Caitlin accidently places the letter in Joey's mailslot, and tries to get it back, but ends up getting stuck in his window. Later in that episode, Joey and Caitlin rekindled their relationship. In Goin' Down The Road,''' '''things have became rocky for Joey and Caitlin, they got into an argument after Joey's stepson, runs away when he was off his bipolar medication. Caitlin goes to Kevin Smith to seek comfort and ends up making out with him. Although Joey doesn't find out that Caitlin kissed Kevin, she and Joey broke up for the final time as Caitlin was going to continue her career in L.A. Trivia *Joey and Caitlin were engaged twice. *Caitlin lost her virginity to Joey. Gallery Jaitlinfirstdate.jpg|Joey and Caitlin's first date Joeycait3.jpg Joeyjcaitlinr.jpg 456px-Schoolsout.jpg 1489_1.jpg images (2.jpg images (3.jpg jaitlin11.png top.png 46368.jpg 311-312_joey-caitlin6.jpg 23585153-jpeg_preview_large.jpg images (4.jpg images (5.jpg images (6.jpg images (7.jpg y1pi1Grn19dlJgm2czEeXrSt4t7QwP9Y-ppsQU83yKbFsbFzIdJUIj2i_7-5pMpCS7ui301Uf32xrM.jpg images (8).jpg SOJoey and Caitlin.jpg|Joey and Caitlin dancing at Simon and Alexa's wedding. Jaitlin.jpg imagesdedqd.jpg STACIE7.jpg Jaitlin1.jpg Jaitlin2.jpg Jaitlin3.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2